Casper's Fire Red Nuzlocke
by MH14.0
Summary: Join the renegade Casper and his friends as they journey through the Kanto region in a nuzlocke advenure!
1. Chapter 1

Casper's Fire Red Nuzlocke

Chapter 1: Kids That Shouldn't Have Pokemon

"Casper!" Mom yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Get you're ass down here." She yelled even longer. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs. Mom was waiting for me and she was pissed about something. She's always mad at me about something so I figured it was nothing new. "Did you get into another fight at school?" She asked.

"And if I did?" I retorted. She slapped me across the back of my head.

"Well, it seems I have no choice then. Casper, go pack your things and see Professor Oak! I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She said.

"Like you were ever there for me." I muttered. I ran upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes. I dumped my school work out on the floor and threw the clothes in. I grabbed some other valuables and walked out the door. As I walked out the door I muttered, "See you in hell." I slammed the door behind me.

If she didn't want me then she should have given me up for adoption. It's not my fault if she had to mess around with some stupid biker. It's not my fault she smokes so much, she said she would quit, she just never stopped.

I walked up to Oak's lab and knocked. An old man came to the door and smiled, " Good evening Casper!" He said cheerfully. "What brings you to my lab at this time of night?" He asked.

"Mom sent me here." I said. He could tell I was angry and he eventually realized what had happened.

"My boy, come take a seat in the kitchen." Oak said as he rushed me in. Why did mom send me to him anyway?

We both sat around Oak's breakfast table and sipped coffee. Oak cleared his throat and began, " Your mother was never ready to have a child, you know this right?" He asked.

"She talked about how much she hated me and what happened all the time so yeah, I know." I replied. Oak looked down, I guess he didn't know that much. "I'm sorry Oak, I didn't mean to snap." I said. The professor was always nice to me.

"It's fine. Now, how much do you know about pokemon Casper? He asked. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Tons, why?" I asked. The professor smiled and pulled a poke ball out of his lab coat. "What's that for?" I asked.

"Casper, I think I know a way to help you get away from your mother and all this pain you've been keeping in all this time. I'm going to send you on a pokemon journey!" Oak said excitingly. I smirked. "Now here, take this poke ball." He threw a poke ball towards me. It opened and out came a orange salamander-like pokemon.

"This the kid Oak?" It asked the professor. Oak nodded. It turned to me and pulled me down by the neck of my shirt. "Listen kid, Oak told me about you and I'll agree to be your partner on one condition." It said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Don't be a total prick during this journey! You have to treat this girl right." She winked.

**Sheila Female Charmander Lvl 5**

I nodded and then turned to Oak. "Thanks old man, I owe you." I said. He laughed as I headed out.

"Alright kiddo! Have fun out there!" Oak smiled as I left and said, "He'll be do great."

**MH: Remember to comment please! **

**Sheila: Yay!**

**Oak: Yay!**

**Casper: Why am I here.**

**Everyone: It's a note to the fans Casper!**

**Casper: A note to who now?**

**Sheila: *Slaps forehead* Your hopeless, you know that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!

As we left Pallet Town, Sheila threw me some poke balls and a pokedex. "You'll need those if your gonna become at least a half descent trainer." She said.

"So what's your problem?" I asked.

"None of your business!" She yelled.

"Bitch." I muttered. She scratched me across the face.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" She dared.

After fixing the scratch, we headed out on route 1 and read the newest law to trainers. "One pokemon per route!" It read. I sighed, that meant I could only catch one pokemon and it had to be the first one I saw.

"With my luck will have a cult of rattatas." I said. We walked into a patch of grass and overheard something. It was a group of pidgey running away leaving one behind.

"Like OMG, I can't believe you guys!" She said. She almost looked like your average pidgey, except she had a purple strand through her feathers on the top of her head.

"Well, she's better than a rattata I guess." I said

"God, why of all the pidgey we meet." Sheila said.

I tossed a poke ball at the pidgey. It blinked red three times and then stopped. "Hell yeah, first catch equals success!" I said excitedly.

"It was just a pidgey." Sheila muttered.

I tossed the poke ball and out came the extremely annoying pidgey. She started flipping out and saying things like "Gosh" and "OMFG" so we had to knock her out to shut her up.

**Stephanie P idgey LVL 3**

"Alright, next route!" Sheila said. We walked past Viridian since the gym was closed, and headed east towards the league. On that route, there was a mankey, the calmest one I had ever seen. "Aren't they suppose to be stupid, brainless, apes?" Sheila said.

"The only brainless one here is the one whose lips speak to freely." The mankey said. He was sitting by a pond meditating.

"Brainless huh?" Sheila said ready to punch the Mankey in the face. "I'll show you brai-"

"How would you like to join us?" I asked. The mankey turned curiously while Sheila began to go off.

"Very well. I, Jin, shall join you in your pokemon quest!" He said prideful.

"Oh joy." Sheila muttered.

**Jin Mankey Lvl 3**

"Bitch." I muttered. She scratched me across the face again.

"You never learn do you?" She said.

"Pardon me, but I didn't mean to offend you earlier." Jin said tapping Sheila on the shoulder. She changed from pure orange to red orange as soon as Jin put his hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's fine." Sheila said, walking off in a hurry.

"I never did understand females." Jin said.

"I'm still not convinced she's a girl." I said putting ice on my face.

There was one route left to go. "I hope it's a good one!" I said to myself. A rattata soon jumped out of nowhere. He had a red bandanna & cape.

"My name is Ike," He began ", And I fight for my friends!" I was ready to kill something.

**IKE Rattata Lvl 3**

**MH: Anyone else notice the triple threee's?**

**Sheila: Who really cares that much?**

**Casper: I do….**

**Sheila: Somebody who actually matters?**

**Casper: *Sits in emo corner***

**Ike: I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!**

**Stephanie: What Ever**

**Jin: *sigh***

**Oak: Don't Forget to review everyone ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh it's on Bitch!

"Thank god, we finally finished training. Hey, where's Ike?" I asked the others with a confused look on my face.

"Ask the charmander." Jin said pointing to Sheila.

"Oh the rattata? He's dead." She said in an uncaring manner.

"How? When?" I asked even more confused.

"Pidgey's ate him." She said.

I noticed how Sheila seemed to be unshaken by the fact that Ike was dead. "Do you even care?" I asked her.

"No, not really. Should I?" She responded.

"Well he was just a rattata." I said.

"Either way sir, we should head out soon." Jin said

"Yea, like, I'm with monkey boy." Stephanie added.

"Monkey boy?" Jin asked un amused by the nickname.

"I just wanna do one more thing before we leave guys." I said walking back towards the route where we found Jin.

*One walk Later*

I stood in front of the gate to the pokemon league. I looked up in awe at the gate and said to myself "Get ready Elite four!" As we turned, a larger and taller kid walked up to us.

"Are you the pussy Oak gave pokemon to?" He asked arrogantly.

"Who the hell are you calling a pussy?" I shouted back.

"Just battle me already!" He said losing patience.

"Fine, Stephanie kill him!" I commanded.

"Whatever." Stephanie said unenthusiastically as she charged at the boy.

"Go, pidgey." The boy said throwing his pidgey in the way of Stephanie's charge.

**1 HIT KO!**

"Dammit, kick his ass Champ!" The boy said throwing out a Squirtle.

"Hey there girl, name's champ." The squirtle said winking at Stephanie. I brought her back to her poke ball before she went all googoo loving on me.

"Attract whore." I muttered. Sheila was trying to stay out of sight for some reason, but I guess the squirtle was looking for her.

"Yo Sheila, is that you girl?" Champ asked laughing. Sheila clenched her fist but stayed silent. "Awe, c'mon, your gonna give your old bf the silent treatment?" Sheila still didn't respond. Jin stepped in front of her. "And who the hell are you monkey man?" Champ asked mockingly. Jin connected with a low kick.

**CRITICAL HIT! SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

"I'm the guy who just stopped you from having any kids in the near future." Jin said as he pulled his knee out of Champ. Champ fell to the ground grabbing his stomach and groin in pain. Sheila stared at Jin, while I started jumping around cheering like an idiot. "Sir, please calm down." Jin said with his palm on his forehead." He turned to Sheila . "You okay?" He asked. Sheila nodded still not saying a word.

The other kid grabbed his squirtle and started running off. "Your gonna pay for this shrimp! The name's Gunner, and I will not let you get away with this!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter pal, I jus won my first battle, and I'm not losing to anyone else!" I chanted as he ran off. This would not be the last time I would fight that bitch, but at least I still have no losses.

**The TEAM:**

**Sheila Lvl 9**

**Stephanie Lvl 9**

**Jin Lvl 8**

**MH: Prepare for filler!**

**EVERYONE: NO!**

**Sheila: Great**

**Jin:…**

**Casper: Stephanie stop eating Rattata's!**

**Stephanie: WHATEVR**

**Oak: You know the drill by now, so please review.**

**RIP**

**IKE THE RATTATA LVL:3-4 **


End file.
